


Sharp (Un)Dressed Man

by hibiren



Series: Jay's FFXV Kinktober 2019 Prompt Fills [using spicyrecipehs' list] [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Foreplay, Gladnis, High Heels, Hotel Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Punishment, Restraints, Stiletto Heels, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: [spicyrecipehs' Kinktober 2019, Day Five] Ignis surprises Gladio while they're celebrating their anniversary in a fancy hotel room, with a little something he'd had hidden in his suitcase...





	Sharp (Un)Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is a double prompt fill for Day Five of [spicyrecipehs](https://twitter.com/spicyrecipehs)' Kinktober Prompts: "Striptease" & "High Heels." Enjoy~!
> 
> [You can find the full list here, if you'd like to join in the fun!!](https://twitter.com/spicyrecipehs/status/1168390597738188801) Thanks to Recipeh for offering us such a plentiful list of spicy goodness~

The view was perfect.

Not the view of the hotel room’s well-decorated interior, not the view of the city night from their balcony, no - all the view that Gladio needed to take in stood directly in front of him. Ignis made sure Gladio knew this by rather noisily clicking the handcuffs closed around the back post of the chair Gladio sat in, leaving his arms immobilized at his sides with his hands clasped behind him. Not only could he not stand up, he couldn’t touch, either. Ignis was up to something, and whatever it was, Gladio looked forward to with more anticipation than he’d outwardly admit. Who would take them seriously, if anyone found out that Ignis was the one who usually topped? It was _our little secret,_ as Ignis said. No one had to know.

“Damn, you look really fucking hot in those,” Gladio growled, and Ignis responded with the faintest of smirks when he noted the very hungry eyes Gladio was giving him, his gaze trailing from the loose fit of Ignis’ still-buttoned shirt to the edges of the underwear and matching garter set that hinted through the shirt’s semi-translucent fabric, down further to some perfectly-fitting, black over-the-knee boots with a sizable five inch stiletto heel. The fishnets Ignis wore, clipped into the garters, only made the sight that much hotter. How had he managed to wear all that stuff at dinner and _not_ lose it? Ignis mystified him, but it was always worth it to see how well put together he was.

“It is our anniversary, after all, I ought to spoil you as much as I can. Let me take care of you tonight.”

“How’d you sneak those in your suitcase without me seeing, Iggy?” Gladio asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head to try to catch a glimpse of Ignis’ ass when he turned and strutted over to the suitcase and pointed down at it. “Damn…”

“Simple, I packed while you were at work. And put them beneath all my clothes and _other belongings,_ in case you decided to put any of your things in at the last minute, as you tend to do.”

“Hm, you’re right,” Gladio mused, tilting his head. “I do that don’t I?”

“Mm. But I came prepared and I plan to make this night last. We have the whole weekend to ourselves, we might as well take things nice and slow.”

Ignis pivoted, the heels audibly clicking against the floor when he stepped closer, one long steady stride at a time. His hands brushed the tails of his shirt and pulled them aside _just enough_ to show Gladio a hint of black and red silk, with gold ribbon accents. It was difficult for Gladio to not lick his lips at the sight of it, and Ignis noticed this when he nudged Gladio’s legs apart with the toe of one boot so he could rest it on the chair and allow him to get a very close look at the boot’s detailing. Studs lined the base of the front platform, and a few large buckles decorated along the ankle. It was very Ignis - simplistic, yet classy.

“Gods, you’re sexy,” Gladio breathed, and Ignis smiled before shifting himself into his lover’s lap to give him a deep kiss, his hands twining into Gladio’s thick hair and briefly closing, enough to earn a soft gasping when their lips parted. Ignis’ tongue immediately dove into Gladio’s mouth. He tasted lightly of the whiskey he’d had at dinner. When he was sure to order some of the top-shelf stuff, because Ignis had mentioned something about paying for the meal and insisted Gladio order something with class rather than a cheap beer, for once.

“As are you,” Ignis said in answer, staring deeply into Gladio’s eyes as if searching them for _something;_ what exactly it was, he couldn’t put a name to. “ - when you’re beneath me like this, completely immobile, knowing how _badly_ you must want to touch, but you can’t. Frustrating, isn’t it?”

“Not at all. I could sit here all night and watch you,” Gladio said, not missing a beat. “Go on, Iggy. Show me why you brought those heels, huh?”

“I’m getting to that, yes. Patience, love.” Ignis closed a hand in Gladio’s hair again, pulling lightly, but using the gesture to direct his head forward as he slipped from Gladio’s lap and stood in the same motion. “First, I feel a bit… overdressed for the occasion.”

His touch lingered ever so slightly as he withdrew his hand, tracing a path along Gladio’s head, to his jaw, to his chin and pulling away slowly, every fraction of his movement intentional. Ignis took two steps backward and rested a hand over the first of the remaining fastened buttons.

“Count for me. Every button - would you, love?”

It was Gladio’s turn to smirk. “Alright.”

Ignis slipped the first button loose, just barely exposing the toned lines of his chest and the light muscle beneath the shirt.

“...One.”

Hands moved downward, inching, toying with the button band and feigning a slip or two.

“If only you could help me,” mused Ignis, playfully mournful as he continued, “Although I would likely lose a few buttons in the process. And I _do_ like this shirt.”

“Damn right you - ah, that’s two - would.”

“Mm.” Ignis smiled. Gladio was learning to pay attention through distractions. The games they played with each other were becoming just that much more fun, now.

“Three - ah… _Ignis,”_ gasped Gladio, his mouth contorting into a slight frown as the sound of jingling metal echoed from behind him. He started to bite down on his bottom lip, a whimper faintly escaping. He was slipping, and Ignis knew he had to bring him back.

“Restraint, Gladiolus.”

“F-four, _fuck_ \- ”

“One more. Count for me,” Ignis ordered, stepping close enough that Gladio could get a peek through the mostly-opened shirt.

Gladio spluttered out a soft swear, glanced away blushing, before watching as Ignis freed the last button. “Fi… five. Gods, tell me you’re done. I can’t take this.”

“Ah - I’m not done. Not at all. Now I’m going to make you wait.”

The groan that Gladio let slip was rather loud, and Ignis put a finger to Gladio’s lightly-chapped lips to hush him. “Play along, or I might get some _other_ ideas. Now. Count for me.”

Ignis slipped Gladio’s tie loose from its place tucked into his shirt collar and rolled down Gladio’s folded sleeves back as far as he could.

“You know what to do.”

_“Ignis,”_ Gladio gasped, but swallowed it back when Ignis gave him a rather intimidating, sharp glare.

_“Start counting.”_

Of course, Ignis _had_ to start with the buttons at his cuffs. They _were_ buttons, after all.

“One.”

Gladio began to squirm in the chair, the chainlinks rustling as he moved. Ignis smirked.

“Two… Iggy - c’mon…”

Ignis’ touch traveled along with the sleeves as he delicately rolled them back up, keeping them as neat as they had been before. Then, his hands ghosted up Gladio’s shoulders, past them, undoing the buttons that kept Gladio’s collar in place. Ignis ignored every other sign of Gladio’s desperation, pointedly and slowly working each button loose.

“Three, four - _Ignis_ \- ”

“Ah, what did I say?” Ignis snapped, placing a sharp-nailed fingertip at Gladio’s neck as if musing about closing his hand around the bared throat, he could squeeze ever so slightly, just enough to prove a point… “All I want to hear from you is counting, until I’ve finished.”

“Y - ” Gladio started, but stopped and snapped his mouth shut, knowing that Ignis was testing him again. Finally, Ignis started unfastening Gladio’s shirt.

“Five.”

Another button, and Ignis’ warm hands slipped further into his shirt, rubbing, hinting at more, before pulling away to slowly work another button free, and then another.

“S-six, _ngh, s-seven…”_

“Very good. _Very_ good, Gladiolus. Keep counting for me.” A rare groan found its way into Ignis’ words, but he turned his attention to the next button, where he had enough access to slip his hands into the open shirt and gently, teasingly pinch at one of Gladio’s nipples.

“Ei - _ohgods_ \- eight…”

_Pinch._

Another button freed, shortly after. Another bout of uncontrollable squirming, from Gladio, as if trying to free himself. But, obediently, he fought to stay still despite the growing tightness in his still-zipped trousers that was practically impossible to ignore.

“N-nine… Ignis, _please…”_

Now, Ignis rested his knee between Gladio’s parted thighs, giving him a sharp nudge in warning before hissing in his ear, _“I told you to count.”_

Another button. There was one more remaining, now.

“Ten… _hngh…”_

The look in Gladio’s eyes was pitiful, frustrated, challenging all at once. His hips pushed against Ignis’ knee and Ignis withdrew in response, slipping the last button free.

“…Eleven…”

“Now,” Ignis mused, stepping behind Gladio to unlock the cuffs and gave his wrists a gentle rub just for a moment to make sure he wasn’t in any pain, “the _real_ fun begins.”

**Author's Note:**

> ('cause Gladio's crazy 'bout a sharp-dressed man~' hehe. I made a pun ;3 )


End file.
